


挑战一

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [9]
Category: real personFiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	挑战一

60热度——最爱写的体位详细描述（突然搞皇？？）  
初后入，你狠狠拽着他的头发，让他纤修的脖颈绷直、颤抖，手指探入他的口腔，把呜咽都搅弄地断断续续，他被操地乱七八糟却仍旧不肯求饶。你有点愠怒，便把巨物整根埋在他身体里，顶着最敏感那处把他整个人翻过来，直面着你。你把他妄图挡在脸上的胳膊压在头顶，强迫他看着你是如何贯穿他、占有他。最后把他从床上捞起来，唯一的支点便是交合的那处，于是更深更猛，终于忍不住开口，带着哭腔求你饶了他。

艹啊我爆爱这种桥段百看不厌！！！

150热度——150字小甜文（别看了，甜就是车）  
“还好吗？”  
“你……混蛋……”  
细听可闻微弱的嗡嗡声伴随着咕滋咕滋的水声，淫靡色情的氛围在屋中弥漫，飘荡着男性独有的麝香味。  
“战哥，这样说可就是你的不对了。”王一博摆出一副有理有据令人信服的模样，“刚刚是你说我太大了不要我的。”  
年下的恋人专门压低了嗓音，着重强调了“太大”二字。肖战身上早已浮现一层薄薄的淡粉色，此刻王一博在耳畔吐着气说出的色情荤话更是加深晕染了红。  
“拿、拿出去……”肖战的眼尾本就极易发红，此刻像极了被猎物按在爪下的兔子，浑身赤裸着瑟缩的模样只会引发猛兽更加肆虐的施暴欲。明明一米八三的身高却在此刻也显得楚楚，看的王一博下腹一紧，眼瞳中孕育着狂骤的风暴。  
他伸手擎住从肖战粉红色秘境中延伸出来的三条电线，蓦的一拽，在肖战体内敬业震颤着工作的跳单就争先恐后地挤出那狭窄的甬道，连绵不绝的呻吟从肖战口中溢出，他无意识地轻轻翻起了白眼，脚趾蜷缩成小巧的玉扣模样。  
王一博勾起唇角，对着仍在兢兢业业震动的小玩意调侃道：“小战～以后要努力工作！”


End file.
